1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a water splitting method. The present disclosure also relates to a water splitting device and an anode electrode used therein for generating oxygen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional water splitting technique, water is split into hydrogen and oxygen by irradiating a semiconductor material which functions as a photocatalyst with light.
Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 2003-024764A discloses a method for splitting water into hydrogen and oxygen using a nitride semiconductor as an anode electrode (i.e., a photochemical electrode).